This relates to multimedia devices and more particularly to methods and apparatus for enabling and aiding individual users in the creation of multimedia devices such as DVDs.
Multimedia devices such as CDs and DVDs are widely known and used. In commercial applications, a vendor prepares the content that ultimately goes on the multimedia device, such as a series of songs or a movie, and mass produces duplicates of a master disc which are packaged, distributed and sold in the normal stream of commerce.
Advances in computer technology, however, have made it possible to provide individual consumers with the ability to create CDs and DVDs in their home, through a process commonly referred to as “burning” (in which a blank piece of media is recorded). In some instances, burning is limited to a single instance for each physical piece of media, while in other instances, the media may be written more than once. For example, with a DVD-R type burnable DVD, a user may place a series of home videos on the DVD and burn it, but could not, at a later time, add anything else to the DVD. A DVD-RW, on the other hand, may be burned multiple times, such that additional data may be added to the DVD after the initial burning.
One difference between types of media, such as CDs and DVDs, is that DVDs are often expected to automatically work, when inserted into a DVD player. In that manner, the information from the DVD should load into the processor within the DVD player, and the user should be provided with some form of user interface with which to make viewing selections. For example, when a commercial movie DVD is placed into a DVD player, a top menu is provided to the user with options such as “Play Movie,” “Sound Settings,” “Video Settings,” “The Making of XYZ,” etc.
Enabling a consumer to easily create a similar experience for a user with a home-burned DVD, however, is a difficult process. There are many different ways that the various steps in the process of creating a DVD can be accomplished. In addition, at most or all of these steps, the consumer must make choices that can affect the quality of the recording, the time it takes to make the recording, and the amount of information that can be burned on to the DVD. In many instances, the positive effect of one decision will cause a negative effect of another, conveying the effects of such choices, in a simple manner, is difficult at best. For example, if a use wants to burn the DVD as quickly as possible, the resulting quality of the recorded material may suffer.
Similarly, commercial production of DVDs usually entails the work of people who are experts at dealing with graphic images. For example, a DVD of a typical commercial movie may include a portion of the DVD menu in which one or more small clips of the film are running continuously, or that still images of the movie are displayed as a background on the main menu. Providing consumers with similar capability, however, becomes a difficult task, as many consumers are limited in their knowledge and expertise of manipulating graphic images, etc. In many instances, consumers utilize a single, limited size, display as a workspace. As such, it can become increasingly difficult to manipulate a library of still images, another library of movies/clips, while at the same time interacting with the software that is required to create the DVD itself.
In addition, while commercial DVDs are often limited to movies and related material, many consumers often desire to create, for example, slideshows of the photos they have taken, such as on a vacation, and to place those slideshows on a DVD which other family members or friends can view in the convenience of their own living room. As technology has become more prevalent in society, however, it has become more common that vacations, etc., are often captured as a combination of moving and still images. In some instances, one family member may use a video camera to record certain parts of the vacation, while another individual takes pictures. In other instances, the digital camera may include the capability to record both pictures and movies, albeit at different times.
When the time comes to document the trip or vacation, consumers are often left with a choice of creating a series of videos or a slideshow of pictures. In some part, this is often because they are substantially different media that are handled in different ways.
Digital pictures, for example, are fixed files in which an image is stored in accordance with a predetermined method. For example, the most common form of storage for digital pictures is the JPEG format, a well-known industry standard that relates to image compression. Video files, on the other hand, involve more complex file structures that are often stored using any one of a variety of standards, such as the Quicktime, MPEG and AVI formats. Consumers that are essentially given a choice between one format or the other are left frustrated when various portions of their event are omitted from the final product.
Accordingly, what is needed are methods and apparatus for providing users with the ability to easily and simply create multimedia devices, such as DVDs. It would be advantageous if the tools to create these devices could provide the consumer with enough information so that the user could make informed decisions in the tradeoffs that are often experienced. In addition, what is needed are methods and apparatus for providing the user with the ability to simply and easily add information, such as digital images and movies or film clips, to the menu portion of the DVD interface, so that the user can customize each aspect of his or her creation. Another aspect of DVD creation that is needed, is to provide the creative users with the ability to intermix different forms of media in a single slideshow presentation. In that manner, the creative person would be able to document events in the chronological order in which the images, movies, etc. were captured.